sempre no pensamento
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: depois que Miro terminou tudo, o francês se vê meio perdido. o que acontece quando o casal mais kawaii de saint seiya resolve dar um tempo? miro&kamus e é claro que é yaoi(uma das minhas melhores fics)


Sempre no pensamento

Suspirou. Já fazia duas semanas que tinham acabado. Duas semanas sem "ele". Sem Miro. Nada de piadinhas fora de hora, nada de bagunça, nada de toques carinhoso, só a sua casa vazia. Nunca pensou que ele poderia deixa-lo dessa forma, com um doloroso "adeus".

Daria tudo pra saber como o outro estava, se estava bem, se estava com outra pessoa. E se ele estivesse igual a ele, e se não estivesse cuidando dele mesmo?

Ele é um grande baka. – suspirou – mas, eu não consigo viver sem aquele baka.

Era inverno, sua época do ano favorita. Mas, sem "ele" essa época era horrível. Tudo porque não conseguia dizer três palavras. Eu te amo. As três palavras que o grego mais queria ouvir, e que ele nunca conseguira pronunciar. Olhou para o som no outro lado da sala. Nunca o usava, não antes de Miro. Pegou um dos cds do escorpiano. Sorriu por um motivo. O grego deveria estar louco procurando aquele cd, já que era um de seus favoritos.

Colocou o cd no som, clicou uma musica qualquer e sentou no sofá. Começou a lembrar das coisas que ele e o grego fizeram juntos, os momentos que infelizmente não tinha aproveitaram, os planos que eles tinham e o futuro que ele tinha imaginado para os dois. Tudo saiu de sua mente quando ouviu a introdução da musica.

Cem anos me fizeram envelhecer

Desde a ultima vez que eu vi seu rosto lindo

Mil mentiras me fizeram congelado

E eu não acho que eu posso ver isso da mesma forma

Mas todos os quilômetros que separavam

Eles desapareceram agora

Quando eu estava sonhando com você

Aquilo o deixou estático, era a musica favorita do grego! Ele vivia cantando-a dizendo que era a musica mais linda que já tinha ouvido que já tinha ouvido e que essas eram as palavras mais lindas que se poderia dizer a uma pessoa. A idéia de decorar aquelas palavras e dize-las ao grego lhe pareceu agradável. Observou a neve caindo, seria um bom momento para um passeio. Enquanto pensava, o refrão continuava.

Eu estou se aqui sem você amor

Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária

Eu penso em você, amor.

E eu sonho com você o tempo todo

Eu estou aqui sem você amor

Mas você ainda está comigo nos meus sonhos

E esta noite, somos só você e eu

Decidiu-se, iria dar uma volta e quem sabe, fazer uma visitinha ao grego. Pegou um casaco e saiu. Não parava de pensar em como seria se fosse até a casa do grego, pedir-lhe desculpas. Prometeu a si mesmo que se o tivesse de volta diria tudo que o grego sempre quis ouvir. Estava um dia frio, a neve já começava a cair em mais quantidade, embaçando a vista das pessoas. Mas, não a de kamus, que pode visualizar um corpo abaixado e tremendo de frio ao lado de uma árvore. Logo reconheceu a pessoa, a única pessoa que tinha importância na sua vida. Miro, o seu Miro. Correu até ele, percebendo que ele já estava praticamente congelado.

Miro! O que está fazendo aqui?

Nada que seja da sua conta francês.

Vc está quase congelando! Porque não trouxe um casaco?

Devo ter esquecido. E se eu morresse ninguém sentiria minha falta.

Não fale besteiras! Se vc morresse, eu morreria junto.

Pare de mentir, vc só me usava para se satisfazer e depois me deixava. E vc não precisa de mim pra nada, vc também tem seus queridos aprendizes pra fazer o que vc quiser! – os olhos de Miro começaram a ficar marejados, mesmo que este estivesse fazendo o impossível para impedir o choro – eu sou só um divertimento a mais pra você.

Kamus não sabia o que fazer. Miro estava certo, ele nunca demonstrava afeto, mas, Miro não era apenas um divertimento. Ele parou de deitasse com seus alunos quando ele e Miro começaram a sair. Aproximou-se lentamente e coloca o casaco no ombro do amado, numa tentativa de esquenta-lo.

Não fale coisas que não sabe Miro. Você não é só um "divertimento", você é muito mais que isso.

Nem tente me iludir Kamus. Não vou mais me fazer de gato e sapato, esperando receber qualquer migalha de atenção sua ou uma pequena demonstração de afeto.

Kamus se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Amava Miro com todas as suas forças, mas, não conseguia demonstrar e também não sabia a importância do outro em sua vida antes dele o deixar. Abraçou Miro, empurrando o outro até que este ficasse por debaixo de seu corpo.

Kamus... – Kamus se aproximou lentamente o rosto do de Miro, logo as bocas estavam próximas umas das outras.

Cem anos me fizeram envelhecer, desde que eu vi seu rosto lindo.

Por Zeus! Isto é... – Kamus botou o dedo sobre os lábios de Miro para que ele se calasse.

Deixei-me terminar, tá bom?

Certo.- Miro estava encantado com o ato do francês. Em dois meses de relacionamento o outro nunca tinha dito uma palavra romântica, nenhum "eu te amo".

Mil mentiras me fizeram congelado, e eu não acho que posso ver isso da mesma forma. Mas todos os quilômetros que separavam, eles desapareceram agora. quando eu estava sonhando com você. – depois que terminou o refrão, deu um beijo bem leve, somente um roçar de lábios. Queria deixar um gostinho de quero mais que sabia que enlouquecia o grego.

Kamus, eu te amo. Mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo por mim.- sua voz era carregada de tristeza.

Não fale isso. Eu te amo mon ange, e sempre vou te amar.

O rosto de Miro se iluminou com a declaração. Foi então que Kamus se lembrou do estado do amado. Estava sem nenhum casaco no meio daquela neve, provavelmente estaria próximo de congelar. Levantou-se vagarosamente com Miro nos braços e começou a andar rumo ao santuário. Miro se ajeitou nos braços do amado e adormeceu pouco depois.

#no outro dia#

Miro acordou bem devagar naquela manhã. Estava na sua casa e o frio já não era tanto, seu dia não poderia ser melhor. Na verdade poderia ser se um certo francês estivesse ao seu lado, mas, isso já seria pedir demais. Falar nele, onde será que ele estaria? Só se lembrava de ter sido carregando até sua casa pelo amante e nada mais. Saiu da cama lentamente e se dirigiu para a cozinha. No caminho sentiu um cheiro bom no ar, parecia um dos pratos que Kamus fazia para eles de vez em quando. Quase caiu pra trás ao ver o francês na sua cozinha, preparando um delicioso café da manhã.

bom dia mon ange ! dormiu bem ?

sim,eu...Eu tive uma noite ótima. – Miro ainda estava meio abobalhado, em parte pelo sono e pelo fato do francês estar na sua casa, preparando o café da manhã. E em parte pelo fato de que Kamus o tinha chamado de mon ange, (meu anjo), apelido que o francês sempre usara quando estavam juntos. _"O que foi há duas semanas, um dia e três horas. Foi bastante tempo, pelo menos pra mim"._

Que bom, pensei que não dormiria direito.

Porque?- diz Miro sentando-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha.

Você chegou pertinho de morrer congelado, Miro. No que você estava pensando quando saiu de casa sem nenhum casaco ou proteção contra o frio no meio do inverno! Se eu não tivesse te encontrado você poderia estar morto à uma hora dessas!

Desculpe, mas, eu estava pensando exatamente em me matar. – a voz de Miro era séria. Tão séria como o francês nunca tinha visto antes.

Co...Co...Como!

Exatamente isso que você ouviu Kamus. Eu estava pensando em me matar, acabar com tudo de uma vez!- os olhos de Miro começaram a ficar marejados. Realmente pensara em se matar, fugir da dor que estava sentindo, do vazio que Kamus deixara em sua vida, de acabar com toda a sua vida.

Desculpe... - diz Kamus com uma voz triste, a franja cobrindo os olhos e as lagrimas quase caindo pela a face alva.

Pelo que? - Miro não estava entendendo nada. Kamus não tinha que se desculpar com ele! Ele é que tinha que se desculpar com o outro por tê-lo deixado! Ele que devia implorar ao amado para que o aceitasse de volta!

Kamus não disse nada, só se aproximou do grego até que as faces ficassem bem próximas. A confusão na cabeça de Miro estava evidente no olhar deste, todos os sentimentos dele eram facilmente decifrados pelo mago do gelo, era difícil ou até impossível esconder algo de Kamus naquele momento.

Desculpa-me por tudo. Por não te dar atenção, por não te dar carinho suficiente, por nunca ter te mostrado o quanto você é importante pra mim e o quanto eu te amo.

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Miro, lágrimas de alegria. Kamus tinha dito tudo que ele sempre quis ouvir, Kamus tinha dito que o amava. Não importava que o francês não quisesse assumir o relacionamento deles, isso ficava para uma outra hora. Agora só queria aproveitar a companhia do amado até o ultimo dia de sua vida.

Dxp

Eu sou exagerada, imbecil e tudo mais. Essa fic tava no meu pc a mais ou menos um mês! E eu demorei tanto pra terminar com um final besta desses (só pra variar). Eu me odeio por isso.

Odiou, adorou, que me matar e jogar pedras? Mande um e-mail para !


End file.
